


First Aid

by nlmorgan89



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Humor, Irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nlmorgan89/pseuds/nlmorgan89
Kudos: 5





	First Aid

SHIT!!!!! She thought as walked or limped back to the Tracy household, she had been gardening when a shelf in her shed broke while she was in it, the toolbox that held her first aid kit that had fallen on her (the irony didn’t escape her) had cut her leg up thankfully she was able to hide the injury then got in the house, the only person here was Brains and he was too busy with his newest project to be worrying about her.

“Mum, you alright?” Jeff called to his mum, she grimaced inwardly, she had forgotten that Jeff was home now and so was Kyranno who had also started working for them again after Jeff had returned from is Space-cation as it was now referred too.

“I am fine dear, why do you ask?” Sally called. As she was still heading to the infirmary thankfully it was also in the general direction of where the downstairs bathroom was.

“We heard a bang, Mrs. Tracy, are you sure that you are alright.” Kyranno asked, he would not have laughed at her and neither would Jeff it was Virgil going full doctor mode that made her hide the injury.

“The shelf in my garden shed broke, I was outside when it happened don’t worry.” Sally explained, she was certain she had hidden all evidence of her injury and she was being partially truthful.

“I will go fix that shelf for you.” Jeff said, he got up with Kyranno and they disappeared outside. Sally sighed in relief at her good fortune, she made it to the infirmary and was just putting the last stitch in place when she heard the door open. “Mother!”

“Jeff, I can explain?” Sally spun around, and saw her son holding his arm as it bled profusely. “Jefferson what did you do?”

“That first aid box in your shed attacked me! What did you do?” Jeff explained, he had come here to hide the injury for the same reason that Sally had. While she worked on his arm, he saw the look on her face and wondered why she was laughing.

“The first aid box attacked me too.” Sally laughed, now he could see the irony of it he had to laugh too. “There done, now help me clean up so he doesn’t find out.”

“Okay, Kyranno has the clean-up in the shed almost finished, we also agreed that the toolbox is staying on the floor.” Jeff said, neither had heard Thunderbird 2 return as the med bay was soundproof so patience could not be disturbed by the birds coming or going. Soon all the evidence was gone when the doors opened.

“Grandma, Dad, thank god, Virgil needs help.” Alan cried out. He had run ahead of the brothers when they had been unable to raise anyone.

“What happened!” Jeff said, rushing to help his sons who were struggling under their brothers’ weight.

“A man we saved started going crazy in the hold, Virgil went to calm him. Next thing we know he is bleeding.” Gordon cried out, he was not sure why it had happened, he was asked to pilot 2 while Virgil left to make sure everything was alright.

“Witnesses said he was hit with a first aid box from the hold.” Scott said, he watched as the two injured people looked at each other and lost it, today was a theme day for injuries. “What?”

“Jeff fill out the book for every injury, I will check him over.”

“Yes mum.” Jeff said, walking over to the desk and pulling out the logbook.

Name: Sally Tracy  
Date: October 26  
Injury: Cut to upper leg caused by first aid box  
Treatment: Cleaned, 5 stitches applied, and dressing placed over it.  
Notes: Metal shelves to be used in the garden shed from now on.

Name: Jeff Tracy  
Date: October 26  
Injury: Cut to upper arm caused by first aid box  
Treatment: Cleaned, 8 stitches applied, and dressing placed over it.  
Notes: First Aid box is now to be placed on the floor of garden shed.

“Any other injuries, I should know about boys.” Jeff said, all of them said no, but curiosity got the best of them and they read the entries just added. That was enough for everyone to start laughing, two oldest people and their medic had all been attacked by a first aid box.

“He has a concussion but no other injuries aside from the cut.” Sally confirmed, she knew that he would worry about them the minute he woke up, but he could not complain as he too was in here for the same cause of injury.

Name: Virgil Tracy  
Date: October 26  
Injury: Cut to head and minor concussion caused by first aid box  
Treatment: Cleaned, 5 stitches applied, and dressing placed over it. Tylenol to be given and regular checks.

“I know what we need to put.” Gordon cries out, grabbing the pen and writing something.

Notes: Scott: Make sure that people are not claustrophobic or afraid of flying.

“Then this also needs to be written.” Scott said, he then glared at his brother’s. “If you don’t want a bear when he wakes up, paint his bird now.”

Notes: Gordon: Brush up on piloting skills.

“Alan as the others were all piloting, I assume you cleaned his head wound.” Sally said, she was just finishing cleaning the injury and had discovered something. 

Notes: Alan: Brush up on first aid skills. Tissues are not to be used to stop bleeding.

Everyone was laughing at all the entries when there was a knock on the door. Kayo came in and stopped. She looked embarrassed. She had been asked to not let the others know about this.

“Who is injured this time Kayo?” Sally asked.

“Dad kicked at first aid box in the garden shed, he asked for some ice.” Kayo asked, this just made everyone laugh again. Jeff got the ice and then sat back down and wrote down the newest entry.

Name: Kyranno  
Date: October 26  
Injury: Bruised toes caused by first aid box  
Treatment: Ice given, will check later if anything is broken  
Notes: Make that no first aid box in vicinity of garden shed.


End file.
